1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a conductive paste and the method for manufacturing the same, and a wiring using the conductive paste and the method for manufacturing the same. In particular, it relates to a conductive paste using conductive fine particles, which are given either thermal reactivity or light reactivity, or otherwise radical reactivity or ionic reactivity to the surface of fine metal particles, and the method for manufacturing the same, and also relates to a wiring using such conductive paste and the method of manufacturing the same, and further relates to electronic components and electronic equipment thereof.
In the present invention, fine metal particle includes fine metal particles made of gold, silver, copper, and nickel, or silver-plated precious metal, copper, and nickel. In addition, it includes conductive fine metal oxide particles, such as ITO and SnO2.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronics industry, a number of wirings in which a conductive paste, such as a gold paste or silver paste, is applied and sintered have been traditionally used.
However, the traditional wirings where a conductive paste containing a binder was sintered could not obtain a high conductivity unless it was sintered at a high temperature. In addition, if it needs to be sintered at a high temperature, the base material is limited to a heat-resistant base material. Furthermore, since the wiring is not bound to the surface of the base material, there is a problem in the resistance to exfoliation. For example, a related patent is listed as a reference below.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-356053
The present invention aims to provide a conductive paste and wirings thereof, which allow to lower the sintering temperature of the conductive paste compared to the conventional sintered wirings and offer an excellent adhesiveness to the base material allowing the formation of the wirings with a higher conductivity by hardening without a binder while the wirings are made of a hardened conductive paste.